Before the Others
by MithrilEvanesco
Summary: Before Sookie, before Pam even, Eric was stealing girl's hearts. But maybe the reason Eric can't give himself to anyone is because this girl stole his heart first. This is my first ever TB fanfic, so be kind :)
1. Chapter 1

If you were looking out of your window on May 16, 1348 in London, England you may have spotted a rather fat man running wildly down the street. Of course most people had their doors locked and their shutters closed; they wanted the physical barriers up to try and save themselves from the Black Death, of course this wasn't working as well over one half of England's population had already died of the plague. This is why the portly man was running so quickly through the dirty streets.

The sun was just beginning to set, he needed to get a hold of these "people" if you could call them that, before nightfall, he didn't want to miss them leaving the house. When he arrived at the small quaint house he hurried up the steps and knocked loudly. Biting his lip he waited, his body wouldn't calm down, he was feeling all sorts of fear, fear of sickness, fear of death, fear of loss. He needed to save her.

The door opened, and a young man stood in the doorway. Tall, blonde and handsome the man glared at the other man, "What do you want?" he asked bluntly.

"Please, I need your help!" The fat man pleaded. "She's dying, and I know what you and your companion are. I know you can save her!" He wailed.

"Shut up would you. Don't want everyone knowing these things." The blonde man opened the door wider to let the fat man inside. "I will call my companion, he will be able to judge the circumstances, if he finds your problem is unworthy, we will eat you." The blonde man stated simply, he then called up the stairs, "Godric, there is a human here claiming we need to save someone, but I'm hungry, so may I eat him?"

The fat man blubbered, "Please if you must eat me, at least save my daughter."

"I said shut up."

"What is the problem, Eric?" A man who looked younger than the blonde man, Eric presumably, entered the room, he must be Godric.

"This man came here, knocking on the door like a lunatic, and demanded we help save his daughter, apparently he knows what we are and thinks we can save her." Eric summed up. "Also I'm hungry."

"Hmm, I see." Godric eyed the fat man standing in the middle of the parlor. "What is your name?"

"Osmond Cutbert." The man, Osmond replied dutifully.

"Alright, Osmond, if apparently you know what we are, why would you come wandering into our nest?" The two men leered at Osmond.

"Please, my daughter has caught the Black Death. I do not wish for her to die. She had dreams to see the world, to explore every corner of the globe, to get out of this God forsaken country. I cannot let her die here." Osmond quietly told them.

"Well, take us to her. Don't worry, I won't let Eric here eat you just yet." Godric smiled at him.

Osmond nodded and began leading the two men out of the house.

"What are you playing at Godric?" Eric demanded.

"Where's the harm in a little fun? Lighten up Eric. Besides maybe this girl will be worth turning, you're nearly ready to become a maker."

Eric fell silent. Becoming a maker was a big responsibility; taking charge of a fledgling could prove disastrous.

They followed Osmond until they reached a hovel of a house. They could smell the sickness, no wonder the girl had fallen ill. Inside the house there were a few blankets spread upon the dirt floor and a girl was laying on them. Her blonde hair was dirty, her skin a greyish color, with black bruises marring it, she had the tale-tell signs of plague upon her, the buboes covered her skin disfiguring her greatly.

Eric was suddenly filled with pity for the poor girl who had dreams of exploring the world, and was now about to die from this unfortunate disease. He looked over at Godric who had wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"It's up to you Eric." He said.

"Why can't you turn her, Godric?" Eric asked. "I do not feel ready."

"You know I've had plans for Nora, I plan on executing them quite soon, and I won't have time for two young ones at the same time. Too much could go wrong."

Eric nodded, then you looked at Osmond, "You do realize what your daughter will become if I save her?"

"Yes," Osmond whispered, "She will be vampire."

"That's right, cursed into the eternal night forever." Eric said.

"But then she can chose when she wants to end her life. If she does not want to be vampire, she can choose to kill herself. She will not die of the Black Death." Osmond cried silently as he gazed at her daughter.

"So be it." Eric breathed, and then with lightening speed he was beside the girl. "What's her name?"

"Roslyn."

Eric's hand gently caressed her face, "Roslyn, welcome to a new life." _Click, _then he sunk his fangs into the girls soft neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter, enjoy! :)**

Darkness, that was all she could see. Opening her eyes had no effect on her vision. But she could hear, she could smell. She heard clicking, a beetle maybe, bugs, insects. She smelled earth, dirt, and sickness. Then she felt something. Hunger, an insatiable hungry hit her belly with the force unknown to man. Then someone or something had grabbed her hand began to pull her upwards.

She broke through the soft dirt easily, she blinked rapidly to get used the light. Looking around her she saw the moon and stars overhead, the tree that was standing a few feet away, and the tombstones that were surrounding them. Them, who was her savior? Who had rescued her from her own grave? She saw him then, covered in dirt, he was tall and shaking the dirt out of his blonde hair. Then he noticed her staring at him.

"Roslyn?" He asked.

"Yes," She answered.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I must have died, the last thing I remember is lying on the floor with the sickness, Papa was trying to find a doctor but no one would enter our house. Did I die? Is this the afterlife?" She began to observe her surroundings more carefully, was she in heaven or hell?

"You did die, yes, but not from the plague. I killed you. I drained you of your blood and replaced it with mine, and then we were buried together. I am Eric Northman, your maker. You are Roslyn Cutbert, my progeny." He explained.

"What are you saying?" Roslyn asked hesitantly. She didn't like this stranger much.

"You are vampire now, like I am." He let his fangs show now. He saw her eyes widen, he could see her scream building. Eric quickly covered her mouth, "Do not scream." He ordered. "Now, I'll get you fed so we can clean up and meet up with Godric. Come."

Roslyn followed Eric dutifully through the cemetery and into the nightlife of London, or lack thereof. Nobody was leaving his or her homes for anything; no one wanted to catch the plague.

"Wait here, and do not move." Eric left her in an alleyway.

Roslyn nodded, she still had no idea what was going on. She was a _vampire_?! How had that happened, she wondered idly; until Eric reappeared bringing along with him two people. Roslyn was overcome with desire, she could smell the human's blood, and it smelled delicious. She could hear the blood pumping quickly through their veins.

_Click_, "May I?" she asked barely able to contain herself.

Eric smiled with amusement, "Of course." He watched as the girl launched herself across the alleyway to grasp one of the humans, the female. She knew instinctively to bite the jugular, where the largest vein was. She was messy, but neatness would come with practice.

Roslyn sucked at the neck of the girl with enthusiasm, nothing had ever tasted so marvelous before, and the warm liquid life flowing from this human's body into her own was amazing. But suddenly there was no more; no more blood came into her mouth. She dropped the body with a frown.

"Why did it stop?" She asked Eric.

"You drained her." Eric couldn't help but laugh at her expression. "Here, try again with this one. This time pay attention to the heartbeat. When you hear it slowing down, you stop. Got that?"

Roslyn nodded and reached for the other human. She was gentler this time, she didn't rip or tear to get more blood out at once, she bit down once and sucked from those two punctures. Roslyn listened for the heartbeat; it was strong for now, so she continued to suck. But then she could hear it get weak. She needed to stop, she had no idea how to, this tasted way too good to stop. She forced her mind to go blank; no thoughts of the delicious substance were allowed, blank, white, nothing.

She let go of the man she had been feeding on. Roslyn stumbled away from him; she didn't want to tempt herself into finishing him off.

"Well done, little one." Eric praised. "Not many baby vampires can stop themselves like that."

Roslyn smiled at Eric's words. She was still confused, but she recognized Eric's superior role. He was all she had at that moment, so she may as well work to please him.

"Would you like to clean yourself up now?" Eric asked.

Roslyn looked down at herself, her clothing was dirty and ripped, and her skin was dirtier, her hair was also filthy and matted. She nodded.

As they began walking Eric asked her, "Why won't you speak to me, other than to answer a direct question?"

"Women should be seen and not heard from, they should leave matters to the men." She answered sounding like a textbook. Roslyn had had that drilled into her head at a very young age.

"Well it will be different when you are with me, I created you to be my companion, I want you to talk to me and to speak your mind."

"Alright," Roslyn smiled.

"You are no longer human and therefore you do not have to give in to their trends. You may be a woman, but that does not mean you will not talk. How old are you anyways?"

"Seventeen, if it wasn't for the plague I was to be married by now." Roslyn answered sadly.

"Did you already have a suitor?" Eric asked.

"Yes, actually; although he died a few months ago from the plague. So unfortunate, it would have been a nice match for me especially, I would have been a real lady." She giggled. "I would have attended fancy parties and worn beautiful gowns. Oh! It would have been lovely." Roslyn exclaimed.

"Do you wish you had not been turned vampire?" he asked softly.

"Oh no! Now a whole new world has opened up, I am still very confused. But I am excited about my future, one where I get to live, where I will escape London and her smothering walls." Roslyn laughed, "Thank you very much, Eric." She beamed at him.

He laughed, "You're welcome. Come now, this is where Godric and I are living. I will get someone to draw you a bath… or two."

Oooo

Roslyn had a hard time controlling her urges around the human servants; she had fed on two humans that night, yet she could have easily drained a dozen more. But the encouraging looks form Eric kept her in line. She was amazed at the finery that Eric lived in, that she now lived in. The servants helped her into a simple dress and then she made her way into the sitting room where Eric was.

He was already cleaned up; he had been covered in dirt and blood as well. He smiled when she entered the room.

"Little one, you sure do clean up nicely." He took her hand and kissed it.

Blushing Roslyn thanked him. "Eric, will I not be able to say goodbye to my father? He did so much for me, I'd like to bade him farewell before I embark upon my new life."

"I suppose so, the circumstances are different with you, as your father sought Godric and I out to make you a vampire. Usually the family will assume you died or went missing. We will wait for Godric to return before we go anywhere though." Eric explained.

Roslyn nodded her head and sat down obediently beside him.

Oooo

While they waited, Eric studied the girl in silence. Her blonde hair now shone in the candlelight, it was a soft blonde, the kind Eric wouldn't mind running his fingers through. Her face was pleasant to look upon, now with her translucent skin and bright green eyes, she was beautiful compared to the sick girl he had encountered earlier. She had a slender body with generous curves that fit her dress magnificently. Eric could see how she could have moved up in status by marriage, she was a beautiful creature that any man would have been lucky to have on his arm.

It didn't take long for Godric to return; unfortunately he had brought Nora back with him. Nora was the reason they were in London in the first place; Godric had spotted her and decided she would make an excellent edition to their family. He was planning on turning her and taking her under his wing as his second progeny.

"Eric how fares the newest member of our family?" Godric asked smiling.

"She's doing fine, she has taken to the lifestyle well. I made sure she fed as soon as she woke up, and I am now thinking of where I ought to put her when the sun rises." Eric answered.

"Ah yes, well I would say keep her with you. I will be with Nora tonight, I have decided to turn her." Godric said.

The girl standing with him looked around fearfully.

"Hello," Roslyn greeted her, "Do not be afraid, being a vampire is wonderful."

Eric couldn't help the snort of laughter that he emitted. He reached out to gently shush Roslyn.

Godric looked amused, "You are enjoying yourself then?" He asked her.

"Oh yes, the feeding only mildly disturbed me, in fact I feel as though it should have made me feel disgusted with myself, I however enjoyed it immensely, especially since Eric showed me how not to kill the people. I love my new senses the most though, being able to see, hear, smell, and feel everything to a whole new degree is truly amazing. I am very grateful that I awoke a vampire tonight." Roslyn spoke earnestly.

"Good choice then Eric, it seems your gut feeling was correct." Godric congratulated Eric.

"Thank you." Eric bowed his head, "Actually, Roslyn wanted to know if she could tell her father goodbye before we leave London. I assume we will be leaving soon?"

"Yes, we will be leaving in a few days time. She may say her goodbyes, and then you need to educate her Eric. She needs to know the vampire traditions and customs."

"Of course."

"See you tomorrow night." Godric waved as he exited the house with the dark haired girl.

"She will be a vampire also?" Roslyn asked.

"Yes, she will wake up tomorrow night as one of us. For now though, let us worry about you." Eric turned to her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Roslyn asked fearfully.

"No of course not." Eric smiled gently. "Come with me." He held out his hand to her. She took it and followed him out of the sitting room and up the stairs.

Before entering his bedroom Roslyn suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"I should not be allowed into your bedroom. It is not right for a lady to do so."

Eric laughed. "Human things like that do not apply to us. We are vampire and we may do whatever we like. Besides our bond goes deeper than that of marriage." Eric slid his arm around her waist and took her into the room.

"We have a bond?" Roslyn asked, looking around the room.

"Yes, I am your maker, you are my progeny. You are like a child to me."

Roslyn pouted, "I do not want to be your child."

Eric laughed again, "Alright then, I will not call you my child. However our bond is similar to that of a parent-child bond. I can call you, and you will know where I am no matter where you are."

"That's neat." Roslyn began pondering the supposed bond she now shared with Eric, "Can a bond be broken?"

"Only if the maker releases his or hers progeny." Eric looked serious.

"You won't release me anytime soon, will you?" Roslyn asked.

"No, little one, I will not." Eric smiled at her, she return his smile.

"So, shall I sleep here with you?" She asked shyly.

"Yes, you will sleep her with me. The sun will be rising soon, lets get into bed and I will tell you more about being a vampire."

"Okay." Roslyn went and sat on the bed.

"Are you planning on sleeping in your dress?" Eric smirked at her.

Roslyn frowned as she watched Eric fiddling with his bowtie, and then tossing it aside and he started unbuttoning his shirt. "No one's ever seen me without my clothes on. What if I'm ugly?" She whispered softly.

"There is no way you will be ugly. But if you'd like, I will blow out the candles before you undress, that way I will not be able to see you." Eric proposed.

"Yes that seems alright."

Eric rolled his eyes as he took off his trousers and walked to the candles that were distributed around the room. He blew out each one until they were drenched in darkness. "Better?" he asked crawling under the covers.

"Very much, yes." Roslyn said.

Eric could hear the fabric of her dress being taken off, and then felt the bed dip as she climbed in beside him. "Come here, little one. Come closer, I promise I won't do anything inappropriate… until you want to that is." He smirked as she gently smacked him.

"That is not ladylike or gentlemanly to discus." She contradicted.

"Like is said earlier, Rosalyn, we are not human, therefore we do not have to follow their traditions." Eric said gently wrapping his arm around her and drawing her closer to him.

"Tell me more about vampires." Roslyn tried to distract him.

"Oh alright." Eric sighed.

He held her close that day and talked until she fell asleep. He couldn't help but smile, he had no idea becoming a maker would feel like this. Eric felt as though the world revolved around Roslyn now, it had completely shifted. She was constantly in his mind, always wondering where she was and if she was all right. Now he understood why Godric would never have made two vampires at the same time. He was very glad Godric had urged him to make Roslyn, she would be a welcome distraction to the jealousy Eric was sure he would feel when Godric returned with a new progeny.

Bringing Roslyn a little bit closer he snuggled up against her, he was also glad that Roslyn was female, how useless would a male progeny have been for him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was night two, Roslyn smiled as she woke up from her slumber. She was still situated beside Eric on the large bed in the pitch-black bedroom, in fact Eric was curled around her, holding her in a caring way. She still found being around him odd, she wasn't used to being allowed to speak or act so freely around a man. Her father had been the only man she had ever spent time with. He loved her very much and often let her ramble on to him about exploring the world, and adventuring, though she knew he had expectations of her; and those were for her to marry a respectable man.

Now she was a vampire. She was going to travel and live with two young men, and possibly another woman. She was so excited to start her new life. Roslyn did not care about never seeing the sun, about feeding on humans, about never aging. She would be seventeen forever.

She rolled over to shake Eric awake, she wanted to say goodbye to her father before leaving. He was already awake, looking at her curiously, "Are you ready to say goodbye to your old life?" he asked softly.

Roslyn nodded eagerly, "Yes, yes of course."

"Perfect, get dressed and such and I will meet you in the parlor."

Oooo

It didn't take Roslyn long to get ready, she found a suitable dress and twisted her hair up and then ventured downstairs to meet Eric. She was a bundle of nerves as they walked the now familiar path through the winding streets to her old home. Roslyn entered the building and swept the area looking for her father.

"Papa," She cried seeing him lying on the floor where she had been situated hours ago.

"Oh Roslyn, it does me well to see you looking so alive." He wheezed.

"Papa, you're sick." Roslyn whimpered, "You have the sickness."

"It's alright dear, I can die knowing I saved you from a terrible death. I feel as though I will die and wake in your mother's arms. We will meet again in heaven one day my daughter, and we will be a family again." He smiled gently.

"Oh Papa!" Roslyn held him close, she knew she would be leaving him, but she hadn't wanted him to die.

"Roslyn, it's time to go." Eric said, softly placing his hand on her shoulder, "He's gone."

She just nodded mutely, placing her lifeless father on the ground she stood up, back straight, head up. "I'm okay." She said.

Eric smiled encouragingly, "Tonight I will allow you to procure your own humans. Forget the loss, forget your human life, soon it will fade into a distant memory."

"Of course." Roslyn agreed. "Just a memory."

Oooo

To say Roslyn enjoyed procuring her own humans was an understatement, her feigned innocence could lure out any human, she became quite efficient at glamouring that night as well. Four humans total fell victim to her alone, she was careful not to kill any of them though. But soon her evening of feeding was done.

"Come, we must find Godric and Nora." Eric said.

Roslyn followed him, "Did he call you?"

"Yes."

"When will you ever call me?" She asked.

"When you are far enough away for me to call." Eric smirked. "Currently you are my shadow and I can't get rid of you." He teased. Roslyn pouted in response. "Come along little one, let's find the others."

The pair traveled swiftly through the infected streets until they arrived at the familiar little house. Upon entering Godric appeared with the dark haired Nora.

"My child. Are we ready to leave?" Godric asked Eric, looking at Roslyn as he spoke.

"Yes, Godric, we are ready."

"Perfect," Godric grinned, "Let's be on our way then. Where shall we go?" He asked, looking around him.

Roslyn's eyes shone, she wanted to go somewhere, anywhere, and it didn't matter where.

"Little one, where would you like to go?" Eric asked her. He could see her excitement brimming; she would likely explode if she held it in.

"Oh I have no idea. I want to go everywhere! Somewhere that isn't London, we could go to France, or Germany, or even China! But China is so far away…" She let out a breath.

Nora piped in quietly, "France seems nice."

"France it is!" Godric exclaimed, "However, we will stay here for the day and travel tomorrow night. Do not worry Roslyn, we will go to China yet."

She smiled, being a vampire was definitely okay with her.

Nora and Godric walked up the stairs and turned to the left, while Roslyn followed Eric to the right.

Eric undressed and then started to walk around to blow out the candles, only to notice Roslyn was slowly unbuttoning her dress already.

"Not so scared now are we?" He asked.

"I've realized a few things tonight."

Eric raised his brow.

"First, being a vampire is completely different than being a human. I want to embrace my vampire life, and shed my human one. And to do so, I need to give up the human traditions. If you say it is alright for me to undress in front you, then I shall do it." She answered more bravely than she felt. Roslyn was still terrified of exposing herself so openly in front of a man.

"It's alright," Eric smiled gently, he could see her hands shaking as she fumbled with the buttons. He undid them for her, her dress pooled at her feet. She was still wearing a petticoat but she felt naked already. Eric spun her around and began to unlace her.

When her final layers fell off Eric placed his hands on her shoulders, "There," he whispered softly, "Like you should be."

There were still a few candles lit, and they lit up the room enough for Eric to see her body perfectly, every curve was accentuated but he could still sense her unease. "Little one, you have nothing to fear, for I have lived a long time and I have never seen anything as beautiful as you." He led her to the bed. "Let me show you how beautiful I think you are." His said huskily.

Nervous as she was Roslyn was determined to prove herself; she wanted to be a vampire that Eric could be proud of. She wanted to please him. Feeling his body next to hers stirred something inside her, she felt a strange desire rise up.

"Eric," Roslyn breathed.

"Hmm."

"I want things, but I don't know what they are or how to get them." She admitted.

Eric smiled in spite of himself, "Trust me, and let me show you."

Nodding Roslyn gave in to her body's wants. She felt Eric's mouth on hers; she kissed him back, mimicking his movements. She felt his hands travel up and down her body, sending shivers down her spine. It felt so good to be touched and kissed by him.

Roslyn hesitantly began to explore his body; her hands shook as she pushed away the sheet to move her hands across his chest. She felt braver as she began to discover him more thoroughly. But he caught her by surprise as began to suck on her neck, she gasped as his mouth traveled down her collar bone, and her chest, until he was suckling at her breast. He continued to kiss and lick her body and his hands wandered lower. He stroked her softly, dipped a finger into her wetness; her body shuddered.

"Let me make love to you Roslyn." Eric whispered in her ear. "Let me have you."

She groaned as he placed the head of his dick against her, Roslyn felt the anticipation of sex, she realized her body knew exactly what it wanted. She nodded against his shoulder. Eric sighed and slowly pushed himself into her.

Roslyn let her body take over, her reasoning left her, something that felt this good should not be bad. Eric pushed into her again and again, Roslyn felt as though she could have sex with him forever. Gripping each other, Roslyn panted Eric's name, she felt her body get hot, her muscles shook as she gave into the waves of pleasure; it was all Eric needed to come.

He rolled off of her, and lay next to her. Eric couldn't help but smile, yes, he was very glad he had turned her; she was inexperienced and yet still fantastic. He reached for her and brought her close to him.

Roslyn sighed and rested her head on his chest, waiting for sleep to come. She knew her life was going to change, but she was determined for it to change for the better, she would enjoy herself and do what she please, including Eric.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Roslyn is beginning to change she won't stay an innocent little girl forever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please take into consideration that Roslyn has been a vampire now for five years and her character is changing, she isn't the innocent little English girl anymore; of course some aspects of her character will stay the same. **

France was lovely; they had been there for about five years now, and the Black Death had swept through the city and was now nowhere to be seen. Roslyn enjoyed herself immensely; of course she dragged Eric to every corner of the country. Godric and Nora were more interested in the vampire politics, they were scheming and plotting things that were of no interest to Roslyn, though Eric often left her on her own for a few nights to see to "business."

One night as Roslyn woke up to the sun setting, Eric walked into her room. "Good evening." She greeted him. She was dressed in a sheer nightgown that barely covered her bum; she knew that Eric enjoyed this particular piece.

He smirked, "If only I had time for you right now," Growling playful, he leapt at her, "It's no fair to tease me when you know I have business to attend to tonight."

"You can't even spare me five minutes?" She pouted, reaching for his trousers. He let her undo the button, and pull them down, even though he knew he would be late, he could never resist her.

Eric watched as she took him into her mouth, groaning, his knees almost buckled. It was amazing how quickly she had gotten so good at pleasuring him. As she rose from the floor she grinned, "Aren't you going to be late?" she squealed as Eric lifted her onto the bed.

"Since I'm already late I may as well finish what you started." He smirked. Hearing her sigh with contentment as he entered her, he pushed her quickly. The way she responded to him always helped his ego, her urging and moaning, the way she would grip him tightly and pant his name as she came. It was over far too soon, he wished he could lay beside her all night and fuck her over and over again until the sun came up, heaven knows how many nights that had spent like that.

"Well, have fun doing business." She threw him a grin as she started putting her dress on.

"Where are you going tonight?" He asked watching her put on a rather nice dress.

"Well you didn't completely sate me, so I'll probably go find a good-looking human to eat." She winked at him nonchalantly, knowing exactly how to press his buttons.

Eric growled he couldn't help the possessiveness he felt over her. He knew that since he slept with numerous other women, hearing about her nightly excursions shouldn't bother him, especially not anymore. He tried to tame his jealousy in vain.

"Don't worry, I'll be here waiting for you to return." She promised him with a seductive glance, and then she left.

Eric was muttering the whole way to the meeting. Godric and Nora were both waiting for him impatiently.

"Whatever took you so long?" Godric demanded.

"Never mind, what have we found out about the organization?" He averted.

Nora shook her head, "Probably caught up with his frivolous progeny again." She chastened.

Eric just ignored her, trying to continue the conversation.

"Eric, I want to talk to you after." Godric said with a small smile.

"Of course."

The meeting carried on as usual. They would have to go to Germany soon, that was where the pack was located. Eric was dreading having to explain everything to Roslyn, but he couldn't keep disappearing without an explanation. Certainly not to Germany, he couldn't leave her in France, and he would never leave her to her own devices for too long. He understood that Roslyn and Nora were polar opposite, that was why Nora frequently displayed her dislike for the other girl. Roslyn was carefree and wanted to experience everything, she wanted to enjoy her vampire life, Nora was more concerned about the politics, and she wanted to move up in the vampire world, she was power hungry.

The meeting came to a close and Nora left after casting Eric a look that conveyed how much of an idiot she thought he was. Their relationship was very love-hate.

"My child, I want to talk to you about some things, mostly Roslyn." Godric started.

"Please, Godric, I'm sorry she distracts me so much. I know I should focus on the task at hand, but I cannot bring myself to part from her. I will try harder to distance myself from her." Eric rushed.

"On the contrary. I was going to state how happy I am that she distracts you so. The life of a vampire is long, and if there is no form of joy, then there is no happiness. What is the point of a long life if one is not happy?" Godric said knowingly, "I have never seen you so happy as you have been in the past two years. I hope you look forward to keeping her by your side. You chose her well." He smiled.

Eric sat there for a moment. "Should I tell her of the wolves?"

"You may as well, yes. She is going to end up in the middle of this mess if she chooses to follow you."

"Right. Thank you Godric. I'm glad that you are not upset with Roslyn or me. I try hard to keep her in line, but as Nora stated earlier, she is quite _frivolous_." Eric sighed.

Godric laughed then, "Do not worry my child, if she brings you happiness I will never speak a cruel word against her. Now I believe she is probably waiting for your return, is she not?"

"Yes, she is."

Oooo

Eric came back to find Roslyn sprawled out on the bed waiting for him. She smiled slowly at him, "Hey, you're back."

Eric grinned as she stood up, she was wearing a different nightgown, short and lacey, just the way he liked them. He could almost see through the gown, but the material was just enough to keep her covered.

"Eric," She came up and whispered in his ear as she began to undress him. Her voice sent chills through him and he succumbed to her that night, he let her do what she wanted, he did what she asked and more.

He rolled over and placed a kiss on her neck, they were spent, he saw a dribble of blood come from her ear, "We've been up late, you're getting the bleeds."

Roslyn smiled, "It was worth it." She kissed him deeply. He responded, reaching for her, he cupped her breast with one hand and ran his other through her hair. She sighed softly and pulled away, positioning herself comfortably against him.

"How was your night?" She asked.

"Well actually I need to tell you some things before we leave France."

"Oh?"

"Yes, as you know I was turned my Godric during a war. My family had been killed earlier that year; I was basically fighting to die. Werewolves, who were being commanded by a vampire, killed my mother and father and little sister. The wolves are also drinking vampire blood, which makes them ten times stronger than normal. We have been hunting them. We have heard of them being in Germany, so we plan on going there to investigate. I want vengeance, I need to see these wolves die as well as the vampire who is commanding them."

Roslyn saw Eric's eyes burning; she understood how important this was to him. "I will help you then, they deserve to die for causing my maker such pain." Roslyn vowed, as she wrapped her arms around him.

Eric was touched at Roslyn's declaration, his progeny's sincerity and dedication was astounding, and he counted himself lucky to have her as his.

**A/N:** **And so the plot thickens! Be prepared for the next chapter!**


End file.
